LOVE! HATE! FRIENDSHIP!
by kristy123
Summary: What if Shinichi, Kaito, Hakuba and Heiji get a choice of Love and Friendship what will they choose? Check it up...
1. MEETINGS PART1

_**THIS MY SECOND STORY... I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER STORY DEDICATING THIS TO SHINICHI & RAN, KAITO & AOKO & HEIJI & KAZUHA...**_**_  
__PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY..._  
_ENJOY READING MY STORY_  
_I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN..._**

'Oh my god! I woke up late its 7:00. Oh no! I wonder that today there is no karate class that why Sonoko did not come' said Ran after enjoying her morning slumber. She is an adamant but an adorable and intelligent girl. Ran Mouri eye covers everyone because of its brightness as it is like sapphire. Anyways even she is rich she is also kind-hearted her parents live in Singapore.

After she brushed her teeth and had her bath she called to Shinichi from Ran's new Mobile. 'Today I didn't go to karate class' Ran said. 'Your teacher is ill that's why' Shinichi said. Shinichi is tall, lean and has blue eye. And a fair toned guy.

He is handsome too. He is fun to be around but sometime he is a little short tempered and he is 'intelligent. Shinichi has love and care towards Ran. It's ok even I woke up late. 'And today don't forget to return my science record which you sole from me day before yesterday ok' said Ran. 'Ok! But how did you know' Asked Shinichi her surprisingly.

'Don't you know that I am your best friend from our kindergarten don't I know about you Kudo!' Said Ran slightly smirking. 'Anyways call me just Shinichi' said Shinichi. 'Ok bye! It's already time' Said Ran. 'Ok bye!' Said Shinichi. And afterwards both of them closed their link in her mobile. Shinichi said to himself 'you are not just my best friend but my love, life and everything'.

It was 9:00 Shinichi and Ran were preparing for their duet speech for the annual sports farewell. Then there was an announcement from principal Mr. Francis Relock 'Students of Teitan high school other branch will be here any time and I hope Ran and Shinichi will take care' said Mr. Francis Relock and ended up. 'A new work' laughed Shinichi.

'Ok take down the names of the members of boys, and me girls ok? , Here comes two of them' said Ran and went towards them. 'Ok Mister and Mistress Can I know your name?' Asked grinning.

'Hey! Miss beauty 'said Kaito with a rose in his hand giving to her.' Ok I would have a pleasure to night for dinner?' Asked Kaito charmingly. But Ran grinned and said 'Prince Charming, Cinderella is already booked and Excuse me and boys should go there' Said Ran." Oh sorry Mistress can I know your name' a voice interrupted. 'Oh! Ok this is Kaito and important thing is he is mad and his to Kaito do you want me to take my magic mop?' Said Aoko. 'No, never I am leaving' said Kaito with a shiver. 'Oh! Never mind, but Prince Charming you got to go to that guy' said Ran. 'Ok! Honey Sorry I mean Honeys said Kaito. 'Oh is he always like this mistress? Asked Ran with an annoying expression. 'Possibly, yes' said Aoko laughing.

'Ok! Can have your bio-data? Asked Ran. 'Yep! Here is it' said Aoko. 'Thank you! So your name is Aoko Nakamouri' said Ran. 'Can call you Aoko after all we are friends right?' Asked Ran. 'Not at all we are Best friends' said Aoko. 'YES' Ran said with a smile.

'And I am Ran Mouri. You can call me Ran' Said Ran grinning.

'Hey dude!' Kaito said to Shinichi. 'Hey! And excuse me do I know you?' Shinichi asked confusingly. 'No not all' said Kaito. 'Ok! I am Shinichi Kudo call me Shinichi! And I am Kaito Kuroba call me Kaito dude' said Kaito. 'Ok! Dude did she talk about me?' Shinichi asked. 'Who is she?' Kaito asked knowingly. 'Ran!' Said Shinichi. 'Oh that angel she said nothing about you but she accepted my dating tonight with her' Kaito said.

'No Way! Has she really agreed to it, I won't agree it' Shinichi said with his face down. 'Oh is she your girlfriend single side or double side?' Kaito asked with is expression widely. 'Single side from when I was 12' Shinichi said.

'Oh! Don't worry I did play with you' Said Kaito smiling. 'Hey! I am goanna kill you' said Shinichi. 'Oops! Sorry I never thought you would think it seriously' Kaito Said. 'Ok! Do you love anyone Kaito?' Shinichi asked. 'Why should I not, actually I like 23 girls sorry 24 girls including Ran and when it comes to love then it is Ao- o - Aoko. Oh who is she the girl talking with Ran' said Kaito pointing Aoko.

'Wow! She is gorgeous, her skin is glowing, and her hairs are cute curly, I like her blush, her eyes are glittering and...'when Shinichi came to continue Kaito started to tell enough is enough and by the way she is my girl and not yours now Shinichi interrupted excuse me what when you said my girl angel ? Shinichi asked. B-b but that is A-N-G-E-L just 5 letters and this is sentences. Oops! Anyways sorry revenge taken, ok no more teasing just best friends ok Shinichi said. 'Oo-K' Kaito said making his eyes small.

'Ok let's chill by drinking a coke' said Shinichi. Ya! Let's go said Kaito with an evil smile.

**At the Canteen:**

You know something Shinichi, Ran said she loves somebody. Shinichi spit the coke he drank and said 'What?'. 'And she even said He is handsome, smart and a thief said Kaito smirking. 'Those two attitudes suit I am handsome as well as smart but I am a detective not a thief, something fishy is that you Kaito not your stupid trick' said Shinichi. 'No Shinichi I am not lying. But made fun with you Again he he he laughed Kaito. And remember talk about my girl' said Kaito. YOU Kaito you silly, stupid, idiot, baka I'll never leave you. 'Oh sorry Shinichi dear I'll never it again' said Kaito. And Kaito hugged Shinichi made him cool down.

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYE IT...**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. MEETINGS PART2

_**Hey I am back with my second chapter please review don't ignore it…..**_

_'Hi neechans!' Said a voice boldly it was Heiji. 'Oh thank god he was not at least flirty' said Ran and Aoko in chorus.' Ha ha ha ha!' Laughed a melodies voice. It was Kazuha. 'He never flirts with girls, because not a girl turn back to see him' said Kazuha. Ran and Aoko started to laugh. 'Oii! Kazuha would you please shut up' said Hieji with anger. 'Oh sorry' said Kazuha. 'Oh Hi! My name is Aoko Nakamori and this is Ran Mouri' Said Aoko introducing herself to Kazuha and Heiji. And Ran said to Heiji that He should go to Shinichi and Heiji went._

_While Heiji was coming, Shinichi and Kaito was laughing at him. ''Hey you called those beautiful girls as your sister said Kaito. 'Oh don't you see a girl near me mister 'x'' said Heiji pointing out Kazuha. 'Hey I am not 'x' I am Kaito'. 'Oh is that your girl friend?' Asked Shinichi stroking Heiji's hair. "Hmph unluckily single side only me not her …'.Said Heiji putting is head down._

**_AT GIRLS SIDE NOW IN CANTEEN:_**  
_"Hey do you have any boy friend" asked Kazuha to Ran and Aoko. "Hmm possibly to say I have one' said Ran. Oh who is that lucky man Ran dear? Asked Kazuha. Kazuha and Aoko was eagerly waiting for Ran's answer. "That is Shinichi Kudo my child wood friend from when I was young I love him so much but unfortunately it is single side " said Ran taking her breathe. 'Wow Ran that's greats' said Aoko._

_'Now it's my turn' said Kazuha. I love Heiji Hattori he was my best friend when I was young but now my love interest but my story is like Ran's one side said Kazuha with blush._

_'How about yours Aoko' asked Ran. 'Should I have to say that guys?' Asked Aoko shyly. 'Yep! You have to say it' said Kazuha eagerly. 'Hmm I love Kaito Kuroba he is a magician who stole my heart from me. As Ran said He is really Prince Charming and I am his Cinderella I have never confessed my love to him has mine is also like your both single side' said Aoko thinking of Kaito._

_'Hmmm I wonder what would boys be thinking of... but not this topic we are talking about" said Kazuha._

**_AT BOYS SIDE:_**

_'Hey Shinichi your Ran similarly look like my Aoko' said Kaito patting Shinichi's shoulder. 'Not only your girlfriend you both look similarly' said Heiji. _

_Two new pairs were on their side because girls went to canteen to by cool drinks. It was Ai Haibara and Saguru Hakuba._

_There were two similarities between Shinichi, Heiji and Hakuba. It was the three were detectives and the three had an eye on Kaito._

_'Hey guys!' Said Hakuba. 'Hey!' said Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito._

_Haibara is an intelligent girl so without any information she went to the side were girls were, The three guys were shocked cause for every one they had to tell. And Haibara had an eye on Shinichi._

_'Is she your girlfriend?' asked Kaito to Hakuba . 'Yes she is my girlfriend…' said Hakuba. Before Hakuba could finish his speech Heiji interrupted and said 'But one side right'._

_Hakuba said 'No double side I confessed to her and she accepted it'. 'Wow! so lucky we have girlfriends too, but never confessed it that's so bold of you' said Shinichi._

_Now all the sets joined and they were back to their pair after drinking the cool drink. Now for meeting arranged by the principal they stood in front of the principal Mr. Francis Re-lock. He was here to say the rule for the new comers of the school._

_**The rules were**:_

_That silence should maintained in school._

_Cleanliness should be maintained in school._

_Discipline to be maintained in school._

_'If this is not going to happen you'll be fired out off the school' said Mr. Francis._

_'Oh my god! what a lecture' said Kaito with poker face. 'Ya you are right said, both Heiji and Hakuba. All the girls were planing to go to mall and have shopping. Whereas boys were planing for a movie. _

_At the shopping mall: _

_Wow! that top would really suit me said Aoko pointing the white-blue striped dress. Ran bought a red dress and Kazuha bought a yellow one. But Haibara was not interested but the three compelled Haibara. And she bought a Orange one. _

_Suddenly every body ran out of the mall and there was gun shot. There was silence spreading to the noisy mall, frighten four could do nothing. Aoko called Kaito and said whats happening before she could finish some body pulled her phone._

To be continued...

**_I hope you would have enjoy my story._**

**_Ranmouri4: Thanks for your review._**

**_ShinRan: I corrected my grammar mistake.._**

**_James Birdsong: Thanks for your review tooo._**


End file.
